Óxido de sumisión
by Llanca
Summary: Los errores cavaron su tumba. Su indeterminación la durmió. El óxido la sumió.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Violencia.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**Óxido de sumisión**

.

**B**y – **E**llie **K**ino

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

—¿**Q**uieres que me quede?

Aquellas palabras no eran una pregunta, sino que un desafío a su dependencia. Y aún resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez sin descanso, agrietando su raciocinio, haciéndola dudar.

Quizás sólo tenía que bloquear el siseo ácido e hipócrita que había implantado la vacilación en su psique, quizás sólo debía dejar de mirar ese cielo ónix negro que le derretía las entrañas, quizás sólo debía ser fuerte.

No era una novedad para ella el poder de dominación que él irradiaba sobre su cuerpo; era delicioso, embriagante, excitante... adictivo.

—_¡Basta!_ — reprimió su consciencia, aunque más que consciencia fue su dignidad que nuevamente estaba siendo pisoteada.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando así de disolver la imagen de él frente a ella, tratando de recaudar hasta la más diminuta gota de orgullo para poder articular un simple monosílabo de negación. Sólo uno - fácil parecía-, pero para ella era lo más difícil de pronunciar.

—_No más, no más, no más, no más… ¡Maldita sea, no más!_ — insistía su lucidez, tenía que hacerse a un lado, era inconcebible estar junto a alguien que sólo causaba dolor y sufrimiento sin piedad. —_No más…_

Su tráquea se obstaculizó, formando una intensa contracción que ya le estaba comenzando a afectar la respiración, que trajo como consecuencia la creación de unos finos lamentos silentes que surcaban sus orbes esmeraldas.

Quiso decir que no, quiso hacerlo, mas las palabras quedaban estancadas sin poder aflorar, sin poder evolucionar a un mensaje de libertad. Nuevamente estaba siendo subyugada por él, y esta vez parecía que las hiladas de sumisión la estaban sumergiendo en la debilidad que imploraba a gritos y con lágrimas de sangre que detuviera la cobardía.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, oscilando con elegancia sus pestañas húmedas por los tormentosos salinos. —_Tú puedes..._ — alentó su lógica en un susurro que descargó una corriente eléctrica por su médula, estremeciendo su pálida piel bañada en pétalos púrpuras que irrumpían la continuidad de su tono blanquecino.

Un contacto bastó para comenzar a perderse en él, una sola mirada fingida, una sola sonrisa quebradiza que aparentaba una realidad ajena, utópica, inapropiada… errónea.

—_Es errónea, es falsa, es falsa… vislúmbralo, es falsa _— repitió el eco lejano de la sabiduría. Castrar lo falso de las caricias desmedidas, borrar lo quebrantable de cada palpitar ensordecedor en su pecho lesionado. Era claro.

Aún así se estaba asfixiando en temor, pese a las estelas dañadas en su alma. Se estaba ahogando en la aflicción, en la inseguridad que en esos momentos reflejaban sus ojos cristalizados.

No podía permitirlo, ya no podía seguir engañándose así misma, simplemente ya no podía continuar victimizándose en aquel secreto desgarrador, tenía que escapar de su ineptitud inestable.

¿Iba a volver a caer con la misma piedra? ¿Seguiría atada al subyugamiento?

—_¡No puedes hacerlo!_ —. Exclamó su fuero interno en un grito estridente.

Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de descargar la idiotez de su existencia marchitada. Sintió el líquido carmesí tintando su boca por la presión con sus dientes. Gimió, saboreando el óxido filtrado en sus papilas… otra vez. ¿Otra vez?

—_¡NO! _

Sonrió, empapando en sus ojos una luz incandescente e inexpugnable, única, hermosa. Sonrió por el descubrir de las heridas. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes?

La ceguera era la piedra constante en su vida, ahí estaba la respuesta. Ya no vagaría en él, la rutina de la carne viva entre sus uñas estaba desvaneciéndose, y así sería ahora que había logrado ver con torpeza la realidad que temía enfrentar.

Seguridad, fortaleza, independencia, superación, esas fueron las palabras talladas en el metálico sabor de su sangre. Esta vez, había sido capaz de descubrir lo cierto, lo obvio.

—No — expresó con decisión, terminando por primera vez en su vida con la fachada de felicidad simulada. —No — repitió en un efímero segundo, dejando escapar una risa de satisfacción al ver el arrogante y victorioso rostro de él desfigurarse en una mueca de disconformidad e incredulidad por el derrotar de la sumisión.

¿Derrotar de la sumisión?

Al menos así pareció, porque en escasos segundos su cuerpo cayó rendido contra el piso, en un sonido sordo que resonó en sus oídos como un pito interminable, doloroso.

Jadeó, cerrando sus ojos. Dejándose enajenar por las fuertes patadas en su cuerpo somnoliento.

Un golpe en la cabeza la dejó semiinconsciente. Luego de eso, lo último que escuchó antes de soltar un último aliento de sumisión rutinaria, fue un sinfín de improperios y maldiciones hacia su existencia.

—¡Maldita perra fastidiosa!

Lo demás, son sólo brotes de sangre que la inundaron en la oscuridad. La luz apareció demasiado tarde. Se venció una vez más, perdiendo la fortaleza que creyó encontrar en el filtrado metálico de su interior.

Su vida se apagó siendo una rutina, siendo un círculo vicioso, creado y aceptado por ella misma. Aprendió demasiado tarde, jamás lo pudo derrotar.

Los errores cavaron su tumba.

Su indeterminación la durmió.

El óxido la sumió.

* * *

**.**

**Fin…**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Amenazas de muerte, críticas, descargos emocionales y más, sólo dejen un review.

Au Revoir.


End file.
